Miss Sunnydale
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Loosley based on Miss Saigon The children of A/D and B/S are the star crossed lovers that will decide the fate of the world.
1. Scenes 1-4

Title: Miss Sunnydale  
By PNS  
Summary: Very loosely based on Miss Saigon, Angel's baby and the baby of S/B are the star crossed lovers that will decide the fate of the world!  
Scene 1: Spike's Lair  
"You are sunlight, and I moon, joined by the forces of fortune. Midnight and high noon. Sharing the sky, we have been blessed, you and I." Spike brushed hair from Buffy's face, wondering how in the world they had ended up like that. The night was hazy in his min. the escape and the hiding. The residue of Sweet's intrusion on their world still lingering.  
"You are here like a mystery, in a world that's so different from all that you and I are, how in the world did we come so far?" She smiled and reached for him. Everything was so different from before.  
"Outside the world starts to Dawn."   
"Your moon floats on high." She touched his face. "You feel warmer than usual."  
"I feel almost alive. Like I could go outside. The birds awake."  
"The stars shine too." she shook her head, not wanting to leave the safety of his lair.   
"My hand shakes." He held it up. It was true. He could hardly believe after everything she was here with him. "I reach for you."  
"And we meet in the sky." They kissed deeply. She had missed having someone around. Alone for so long, fighting the world. Now that empty spot was filled.   
"You are sunlight. And I moon. Joined here brightening the sky with the flame of love."  
"Made of sunlight and moonlight." She stood up and reached for her clothes. "I should go. The others need to know about the vampire attack."  
"I didn't like what they were saying Buffy. The yin and Yang are coming."   
"That's why I need to go." She paused and kissed him one last time before leaving.  
  
Scene 2: The Magic Box  
"This can't be right Giles. She wouldn't. He couldn't." Willow looked around at the others faces. At the surprise and anticipation. A phone call from the recently departed Giles in England was serious. Especially one involving prophecied children.   
"All the books agree. Angel's baby will be the Yin, the female and Buffy's will be the Yang, the male. They will fight in the future and decide if good or evil wins."  
"Giles, it doesn't make sense."  
"What does? Willow, I can't talk long. You must watch out for her. Now, I'm sure some know of the prophecy and will try to stop it. On both sides. But you must fight it. If any side is to win, They must both grow." there was silence.  
"I promise."   
"Good luck." Willow hung up and stared at the phone.  
"So Buffy is going to have a baby?" They didn't hide it from Dawn.   
"And it will be the deciding force of good."  
"I still don't get this Darla and Angel baby thing." Anya shook her head.  
"Hello? Spike? Buffy? That's the part I can't swallow." Xander shouted.   
"Hey guys. I'm here. What's up?" Willow looked up at Buffy sharply, lest she overhear. It wasn't time to tell Buffy. Not now. Not after all she had been through, after being ripped out of heaven.   
"Nothing."  
"Lots of vamps last night. Weird ones."  
"How so?"  
"they talked about the yin and yang. Isn't that that hippie symbol? By the way, so over."  
"It's actually a Chinese symbol representing male and female, good and evil. There is a little of both in both. A balance."   
"So what did you do after you killed the vampires? Did you go somewhere with Spike? Do something?" Xander asked. Willow's draw dropped. They had agreed to be careful with Buffy since she came back. Especially now.   
"I'm sure she was tired and went to bed."  
"Exactly." Buffy glared at Xander, tightlipped. "I should probably take Dawn home. I bet she needs breakfast. Why don't you guys research this." Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her outside. As she was pulled Willow held her fingers over her lips signaling Dawn not to tell Buffy about the babies.   
\  
Scene 3: Going Home  
"Hey Buffy, you didn't really go home did you."   
"don't make me use my important Slayer voice Dawn."  
"It's ok. I know."  
"What?" Buffy stopped and stared at Dawn. "What did you talk about before I got there?"  
"Nothing." Dawn looked down at her feet and kicked at some gravel. "Really."   
"Go do some homework. Eat your sugar Bombs." Buffy headed upstairs to her room. She caught herself in the mirror. It was written all over her. She had never gone home. She was still in the same outfit. They knew something had gone on. But what? What secret were they holding now, when secrets were the worst?   
All their secrets had been pent up and recently expelled in song. It hadn't been pretty and had ended badly.  
Buffy changed and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes so she could think. Soon after there was a knock at the door. Spike entered, covered with a blanket. He tiptoed past the sunlight to her bed.  
"Hello." Buffy said. Spike didn't respond. He looked at her solemnly.   
"Right after you left Willow called to me. She asked me to come talk to you about something." He looked nervous. Buffy's stomach dropped. She could only imagine.  
"What?"  
"There's this prophecy Buffy." Spike sank down onto the bed and pulled the blanket from his head. "And it involves us."  
"Let me guess, we save the world or there's an apocalypse?"  
"Not exactly." His face was so serious she wanted to laugh. Anything. She held her breath. "There's a prophecy of the Yin and the Yang, two children born. One good and one evil. They will decide the fate of the world. There will be a final battle. Good or evil."  
"And what does this have to do with me? Those vampires?"  
"Because…you're mothering one of those children." He took her hand as it went to her mouth. "Don't worry. It's the good one."  
"But how? Who?"  
"Me.." He waited for her reaction. Would she be repulsed?  
"You?"  
"I promise I'll be a good father Buffy. You won't have to worry."  
"Oh my god. Last night…"  
`"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen."  
"It's ok. How could you?" She pulled her legs up to her chest and held them close, resting her chin on her knees. "And the other baby?" Spike was silent, not sure the information would be of any good use.   
"Angel, and Darla."  
"Darla? How ironic. Me and Angel. You and Darla. The good and the bad. The x and the y."  
"You're having a boy."  
"Boy? Why are the girls always evil? This sucks. God screwed us." All of a sudden she grabbed a glass from her night stand and chucked it at the wall. It shattered loudly.   
"I can't argue. I know nothing has been good for you since you've come back. Since before then. Since I don't know. But I'll try to fix it. I promise." His unbeating heart felt for her. Some recess in his body, the humanity left held the faithfulness of a dad.   
"You can't fix this."  
"I know. You are too far good. Sing me a new tune." She tried to smile but it never reached his lips. The joke was lost on the irony of the situation.   
"Will you leave me alone? I need to be alone."  
"Ok. I'll go check on Dawn. But Buffy, I'm not going anywhere." He stood up and stroked her hair then grabbed his blanket. When he was gone Buffy pulled a pillow to her face and let go of the sobs she had been holding in. She cried for the whole world. Hard tears flooded the pillow, soaking the front. Still it wasn't enough for the pain she had endured.   
Gradually the sobs ebbed. She dared to touch her stomach, the idea sinking in. As bad as the information was at least she wasn't alone. This child, this savior of the future was with her. And it gave her strength. She dried her eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
Scene 4: A Couple Months Later  
Buffy looked at Angel, and the girl he was cradling in his arms. The baby was a mini Darla, save her brown Angel eyes. She knew that Darla was gone. Dead. Looking at the child she couldn't believe it would ever be evil.  
"How are you?" Angel rocked the baby slowly.   
"I'm ok." It was only the second time seeing each other since she came back. She touched her stomach absentmindedly. "And you? It must be hard being a single father." A grin appeared on Angel's lips briefly. Crushing her. This was supposed to be her baby. She was supposed to have the happy ever after with him.  
"And you."  
"So you heard?"  
"Prophecies are like secrets. Always spilled at the wrong times." As she showed, he wasn't happy either with how it turned out. "So Spike is good to you. Because if he isn't-"  
"No. He is." Buffy said quickly. "We're good. I mean as good as we can be."  
"Would you like to hold her?" Buffy nodded uncertainly. He gently gave her the infant. She pulled it close. The baby's brown eyes stared at her, laughing.  
"what's her name?"  
"Senda."  
"Senda? That's a strange name."  
"Darla picked it up when she was visiting a shaman in South America."  
\"I like it. It's pretty."  
"It means gateway."   
"Angel, I'm home." They looked up at Cordelia. "Buffy. Hi." Cordelia smiled as she walked over and took the baby from Buffy. Buffy let her because it felt natural.  
"How's the baby?" Cordelia cooed.   
"Good. How did your gig go?"  
"Fine. It Was easy."  
"I should go." Suddenly Buffy felt uncomfortable. They had a little family and she was intruding. "I guess I'm sorry about Darla?"  
"Yeah." Angel shrugged.  
"I'm gonna go." Buffy headed towards the door.  
"Buffy, if you need anything, I'm still always here for you. You know how glad I am that you're back." It took a lot of nerve to tell her but she needed to know.  
"Thanks." She left. Cordelia came back from the office with the baby.  
"This isn't fair. None of it. She shouldn't have to be their pawn anymore."  
"No. But that's life. Come on daddy. We have a case to work on." 


	2. Scenes 5-7

Scene 5: The Birth  
Spike entered the house not a moment to soon. Buffy looked at him, her face was pale. He took her in his arms and lead her out to the car. Dawn came behind with the suitcase.   
Buffy and Dawn had been whittling stakes while Spike was out when her water broke. Her head spun and she trusted Spike, maybe a little to much as the concerned father sped to the hospital. They were brought into delivery. And he was pushed out of the room. The others arrived soon, out of the woodwork, having been called by Dawn.  
They didn't talk to Spike much, pacing around the room, in truth none had wanted to believe he was the father, and the horrible fate of this child. Taking on the responsibility of the world.   
"You know what?" Spike paused in his pacing to face the others. "Starting now you're going to be a lot nicer to me. This baby can not have the few years of innocent screwed by family arguments. You don't approve of me well big deal. Just don't do it in front of the bleeding child." A nurse slipped out of the delivery room and beckoned to Spike. He nodded to them and followed her.  
"Your wife was calling for you." the woman said.  
"She's not my- never mind." Spike said as he took the scrub outfit she handed to him.   
He saw Buffy in Bed, growling as she was being coached by another nurse. "She's almost ready." The nurse explained.  
"Spike?" Buffy gasped, covered in sweat.  
"Right here pet." He went over to the side of the bed and she grabbed his hand. He bit his lip to keep from howling in pain.  
"Honey, you're the Slayer and in labor. Mind if I have a hand in the future?"   
"Shut up." Buffy growled pulling him closer. "Tell me why this is worth this?"  
"I don't know yet pet. I don't have the answers." Spike stroked her hair, wishing he could tell her that there was a reason she when through so much pain, but his only answer was that the gods above got their jollies torturing her.   
It could have been hours, or minutes but eventually they announced it was time. Spike felt the worst pain in his hand, and his ears as Buffy yowled.   
He almost blacked out but at last he felt her grip slacken and he dared to look up. The sight, he wasn't prepared for and gulped as a pair of scissors were pushed into his hands.  
"Cut your son's cord." Said a doctor. Spike obeyed, as the baby burst out screaming.  
"My boy." Buffy gasped. Her hands went up but the doctors took the baby away to clean. Spike went to her instead.  
"You did good pet."  
"What shall we name him?"   
"Luke."  
"Luke? Where did you get Luke from Spike?"  
"It means light of the world. And that's his destiny."   
"I like it. Luke." A little while later the baby was brought back and Spike left to inform the others of the arrival of Luke, the light of the world.   
  
Scene 6: After the Birth  
Buffy held the baby in her arms, staring into his big blue eyes, touching his tufts of blond hair. She had to admit, he looked so much like Spike. The baby yawned.   
"You are so tiny. It's hard to believe you'll grow up and change the world. And you have a destiny all sealed up. Like I did. I gotta tell you kid, it's tough."  
"Hey Buff. Can we come in?"  
"Hey Xander, Come meet Luke."  
"Do you remember that vampire named Luke? Not that they look alike."  
"He was one of the first vampires I faced when I came to Sunnydale." Buffy looked at the baby thoughtfully. "Kind of fitting in an eerie way I guess."   
"Who would have thought it was Buffy that would be the first?" Willow asked with a laugh. "Of course I kind of left the running." She glanced at Tara.   
"Where did Spike go?" Buffy looked at the faces of her friends and found she wanted to see Spike more than the rest of them.  
"Right here." He slipped in the door, passing all of them. "Didn't I tell you I would always be here?"   
"Spike." She smiled sleepily, exhausted from the birth, but fighting sleep. "what happens now Spike?"   
"I'm not sure love. I think I told you that before."  
"I'll always look out for him Buffy. He'll be the grandson I never had." Giles stepped up, and they could tell he was feeling left out of their little family.  
"Of course Giles." Buffy motioned him over. "And for both our sakes, be kind to Spike. Tell Xander too."  
"I'll try." They stayed a little longer, the baby being passed between them until the nurse made them leave.   
"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. Are you ok for the night?"  
"I'm fine." Buffy smiled. "I'm not a slayer for nothing ya know."  
"Been reminded of that all to much." Spike held his hand up, with a wince.   
"Did I do that to you?" She said in horror at the bruises.   
"Yeah. No prob. I'm not a vampire for nothing. Night."  
  
Scene 7: the Next Morning  
The next morning, Buffy was feeling much better, no doubt due to her Slayer strength. She was waiting for Spike with the boy, a healthy adorable one, the nurses all cooed.   
"You are a cutie Luke." She said to the baby. "I'll bet you say that to all your kids…Only the ones I like." She played. Then she sighed, looking out the window as she caught a glimpse of Spike darting through the sunlight.  
"You'll never have a normal life. It's the one thing I wish I could give you."  
"You who I cradled in my arm- asking as little as you an. Little snip of a little man, I know I'd give my life for you. You didn't ask me to be born, why should you learn of war or pain? To make sure you're not hurt again, I swear I'd give my life for you. I'll give you a million things I'll never own, a world to conquer when you're grown. You will be who you want to be you can choose whatever heaven grants, as long as you can have your chance, I swear I'd give my life for you. No one can stop what I must do. I swear I'd give my life for you."  
"Oh Buffy." she looked up to face Spike, a tear forming in his eye.   
"Why?" She uttered in hopelessness. He rushed into the room and took her into his arms.   
And so 


End file.
